Yo nunca
by Ekhi
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo había visto. Ya era hora de poner fin a esa situación.


_Este one-shot retrata un evento enmarcado en un futuro alternativo e hipotético y utópico con respecto a muchos de los acontecimientos desarrollados durante la segunda parte de la cuarta temporada. __Este one shot puede leerse como una especie de continuación al otro que escribí hace unas semanas **"The Lines on the road that lead you back home".** Hay cierta relación entre ambos. _

_Si preferís no hacerlo, os meto en situación: Diez años después de la caída de la prisión, Daryl y Judith se reencontraron con Rick, Carl y Michonne. Daryl y Judith estaban en el mismo grupo con Beth, Carol, Tyreese y las hermanas pero se vieron separados. _

_**Advertencias: No apto para diabéticos **_

_Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. _

* * *

Exhaló con profundidad saboreando cada brizna del cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus labios. Hacía días que lo guardaba. Se había prometido que lo fumaría cuando la ocasión lo mereciera, y creía que por fin ese día, había llegado.

Sonrió tras la cortina de humo que salió de su boca al alzar la mirada al cielo despejado. A penas había comenzado a aclarar el día, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche para dar paso a un día luminoso.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sujetando la ballesta con la otra. Hacía varios días que ningún caminante se había acercado demasiado a su campamento itinerante, pero no podían arriesgarse a bajar la guardia.

El resto del grupo no tardaría mucho más en levantarse.

Desde su salida precipitada de Terminus, ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche a pesar del cansancio. No les culpaba. Aun habiendo pasado casi diez años desde aquel fatídico y falso santuario, sus nervios y la desconfianza por desconocidos, seguían estando a flor de piel.

Habían tenido suerte al reencontrarse aunque hubieran perdido a algunos durante el camino hasta el presente día. Lo habían asumido. Todos ellos sabían que tarde o temprano, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el siguiente. Cualquiera de ellos podría convertirse en almuerzo de caminantes o terminar con sus huesos enterrados bajo dos metros de tierra y con una puñalada en la sien en cualquier momento.

Los vivos estaban a merced de los muertos. Y en ocasiones, del resto de vivos a su vez.

Pero era mejor no pensar en eso. Mejor no recordar la mala fortuna que habían corrido todos en los encuentros con más personas tras la caída de la prisión. Esos recuerdos era mejor mantenerlos a raya, bajo siete llaves tiradas al océano más profundo. No debían pensar en ello excepto para negarse en rotundo a acoger nadie más en su menguado grupo.

El cazador exhaló otro aro de humo con gracilidad clavando su mirada azul en el óvalo naranja que comenzaba a ascender por el horizonte un día más. Habían sobrevivido a la noche, todos ellos.

Cerró los ojos dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. Sí, definitivamente era un buen día para fumar el último de la cajetilla.

Nunca había sido una persona que hubiera pensado en contar con otros para seguir adelante. Jamás habría pensado que un agente de la ley terminaría siendo su mejor amigo, y mucho menos que acabaría compartiendo parte de su dolorosa infancia con una chica sureña de buena familia y menor de veinte años en una cabina en mitad del bosque.

Había días en los que tenía que esforzarse por no echarse a reír en la penumbra de la guardia mientras pensaba en cómo había cambiado todo en esos diez años, o incluso antes, desde que el caos se desató en el mundo. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él, un gilipollas paleto que no había salido del estado de Georgia, que acabaría convirtiendo en el "tío Daryl" de una niña con quien no compartía sangre? Pero la familia no termina en la línea de sangre… Eso lo había comprobado y aprendido a golpes, abrazos que intentó rehuir, borracheras y miradas infantiles imposibles de resistir.

Sí, el corazón de piedra de Daryl Dixon se había reblandecido con el tiempo. Y en especial por culpa de una niña a quien dio por perdida tras la visita del Gobernador.

_Judith Grimes, la pequeña patea-traseros_. Daryl esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado consumiendo el cigarrillo hasta el filtro, tirándolo al suelo.

Pisó la colilla con la punta de su bota echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro al círculo de coches formado como barrera. En el medio, varias tiendas de campaña se mantenían en silencio, dando fe de que todos permanecían dormidos todavía.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo al frente, paseándola por el prado en el que habían decidido acampar la noche anterior. Inspiró hondo al sentir el viento del oeste soplar hacia su dirección. Podía olerlo desde allí, estaban cerca.

Se bajó de un salto del techo de la furgoneta y aterrizó en el suelo en silencio. Tenían que ponerse en marcha para llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Excitado con la idea de verlo por primera vez, Daryl comenzó a llamar la atención de todos para ponerse en marcha y aprovechar la luz del día al máximo.

* * *

El menor de los Dixon iba en cabeza en la moto que había recuperado meses atrás en el norte de Georgia junto con Judith. Desde aquel día, no se había separado de esa moto, cuidándola como si fuera la perdida durante el asalto a la prisión.

Podía escuchar el golpeteo de la tela del chaleco contra su pecho a medida que aceleraba dejando una milla tras otra a su espalda envuelta en polvo, barro y suciedad. Se ajustó las gafas de sol sobre el puente de la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa con libertad al saber que ninguno podía verle.

Tras un pequeño incidente en un viaje anterior en el que una piedra casi le deja tuerto de un ojo, Daryl había aceptado ponerse unas gafas mientras conducía. Y ahí fue cuando su paciencia y orgullo propio fueron puestos a prueba como nunca antes.

Un buen día como cualquier otro, cuando se encontraban saqueando las casas que habían encontrado a medio camino hacia la costa oeste, Judith había correteado por el piso superior de la casa hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Había volado escalones abajo, saltándolos de dos en dos aterrizando con firmeza sobre sus pies, y fue directa hacia el cazador. Daryl se volvió y miró con curiosidad el rostro ladeado, la mirada pícara y las manos de la niña ocultando algo a su espalda.

- ¿Qué escondes ahí, Jude?- Le preguntó Daryl hincando la rodilla en el suelo, y pinchando el estómago de la niña con su dedo índice. Judith rio, dándole un manotazo para que la dejara en paz.

- ¡Te he encontrado unas gafas!- Exclamó sacando de detrás de su espalda su tesoro.

Daryl miró hacia la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban, creyendo que en cualquier momento Rick, Michonne o cualquier otro aparecería por allí riéndose de él. Pero nadie apareció, y al mirar de nuevo a la niña frente a él, comprendió la ignorancia infantil que Judith aún conservaba.

El cazador cogió las gafas de manos de la niña quien no borraba la sonrisa de su cara al haber sido ella quien había encontrado el remedio perfecto para conservar sus dos ojos intactos por más tiempo. Eran unas gafas de pasta normal, de esas que usaban los ricachones que ni se paraban a mirarle con desdén al pasar por su lado. La montura era blanca y negra simulando el estampado de una cebra. Eran de mujer, aunque sorprendentemente creía que le podrían servir.

Daryl se mordió el labio mirando a Judith.

- ¿Te gustan?- Preguntó esperanzada con las cejas arqueadas.

¿Cómo explicarle a una niña que ha nacido en el más absoluto caos, sin casi posesiones, que esas gafas eran sólo para mujer? Daryl suspiró observando las gafas de cerca.

- ¿No te gustan?

El tono de voz de la niña adquirió un atisbo de tristeza que Daryl era incapaz de soportar. Podía morderle un zorro en el culo pero no podía ver a Judith con sus ojos azules entristecidos. El cazador carraspeó. Daryl cerró los ojos un segundo para reunir el coraje y lanzar por la ventana la boca dignidad que aún le quedaba intacta. Su mirada azul se vio ensombrecida tras las gafas que Judith le había encontrado. Nada más hacerlo, la pequeña dio un chillido de felicidad que se apresuró en ocultar tras sus manos en su boca.

El grito de la menor de los Grimes atrajo la atención del resto que se precipitó en entrar en la sala y mirar con incredulidad la escena frente a ellos. Con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, y la ballesta aún en su mano izquierda, Daryl rezó por mantener a raya el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

- Te queda bien el… estampado, Dixon. - Elaboró Michonne sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

- Cierra la boca. Y los demás, ni una puta palabra.- Advirtió a todos con el dedo en alto antes de ponerse en pie. Jamás estuvo más agradecido de que no pudieran ver sus ojos.

Y ahí se encontraba él, Daryl Dixon, paleto de Georgia, conduciendo una moto encontrada en mitad de una carretera, con un chaleco de cuero con un par de alas cosidas a su espalda y unas gafas de sol con estampado de cebra regalo de una niña.

Su risa incrédula fue arrastrada por el viento. Nunca creyó que algo así sería posible.

* * *

Hicieron una parada a mitad de camino para estirar las piernas y llenar el estómago. Extendieron el mapa encontrado en la guantera de la furgoneta asegurándose de que estaban siguiendo el camino correcto para llegar a la costa.

Daryl y Rick observaban la maraña de carreteras que tenían por delante, buscando aquellas que circularan lejos de grandes ciudades que pudieran meterles en problemas. Tras sopesar todas las opciones, una pequeña carretera secundaria que se desviaba de Olympia por varias millas, parecía su mejor elección.

Habían cruzado el país de una costa a la otra durante los pasados meses, alejándose de grupos y grandes aglomeraciones de gente que les pudieran poner en peligro. No había sido un viaje sencillo y mucho menos rápido, pero por fin cuando habían cruzado la frontera del estado de Oregón, todos parecieron respirar más tranquilos. Y al visualizar el nombre de la ciudad de destino en las señalizaciones que aún seguían en pie, el cazador no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aprovechando que estaban solos y el resto del grupo parecía ocupado preparándolo todo nuevo para seguir adelante, Daryl le comentó su idea al sheriff y el porqué de la misma. En cuanto le explicó de dónde había salido aquella idea, cuando entendió por qué había propuesto moverse hacia la costa, Daryl creyó que Rick terminaría dándole un abrazo. Dio gracias a Dios o a quien fuera porque no lo hiciera y se limitara a susurrarle un simple _"Gracias por pensar en ella. Por darle algo de… Normalidad en medio de todo este caos"._

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo rumbo a la costa.

El dolor de piernas al permanecer tantas horas en la moto, o el golpeteo incesante de la gravilla contra su cuerpo no le hicieron aminorar ni un instante. Milla tras milla el rugido del motor de los vehículos rompía la quietud casi completa que les rodeaba.

Tuvieron suerte de no encontrar ningún taponamiento en las vías al moverse por carreteras secundarias.

Horas más tarde tras su primera parada en el viaje, llegaron a un pequeño desvío en la carretera. Daryl detuvo temporalmente su moto en la orilla a la espera de que Rick le alcanzara con su coche.

- ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó el sheriff al cazador quien asintió en silencio.- Busquemos una casa donde quedarnos.

Daryl puso la moto de nuevo en movimiento deslizándose por el asfalto en dirección a las casas de blancas paredes que se encontraban varios metros más adelante, esperándoles.

* * *

Cuando hubieron terminado de asegurar la casa donde se quedarían por esa noche, la luz del sol comenzaba a menguar de forma paulatina y notable.

Daryl miró a Rick desde el otro extremo de la sala buscando su último consentimiento. El sheriff asintió en silencio y posó su mano sobre el hombro menudo de su hija pequeña buscando su atención.

Unas palabras susurradas al oído y la mirada clara de Judith buscó la del cazador apostado junto a la puerta de la sala de estar. Despidiéndose de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, la pequeña corrió hacia Daryl extendió su mano hacia ella. Judith no tardó en cerrar su mano contra la del cazador y seguir sus pasos alejándose de la casa hacia la motocicleta.

- ¿Vamos a ir ahí?- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar su felicidad al ver la moto. Desde aquel primer viaje en moto meses atrás, Judith no había podido montar de nuevo en ella a pesar de sus peticiones.

- Si quieres podemos ir en coche…- Terció Daryl con gesto serio intentando que una sonrisa en su boca no le traicionase.

- ¡NO!- Exclamó Judith con rapidez apresurándose a coger el casco que el cazador le ofrecía. Con el conocimiento de cómo ponérselo ya en su mente, deslizó el casco sobre su melena rubia y ajustó la cinta en su mentón.

La pequeña de la familia Grimes abrazó con fuerza el chaleco alado de Daryl, tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitían al abarcar su ancha espalda. Enterró su cara contra la tela de cuero sintiendo el viento golpear sus manos enlazadas a la prenda a ambos lados del cazador.

Daryl alzó la vista al cielo y aceleró ligeramente su avance para alcanzar su destino antes de que el sol terminara de caer.

Al alcanzar una breve colina en la carretera, el olor de la sal marina inundó sus pulmones arrancándole una sonrisa. Miró por encima de su hombro a Judith quien, haciendo gala de su curiosidad innata, intentaba mirar por debajo de su brazo qué era lo que provocaba semejante olor.

- ¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos hasta que yo te diga!- Le gritó Daryl por encima del viento. Judith obedeció nerviosa, aferrándose a él mientras cerraba los ojos aspirando con fuerza.

Descendieron la suave ladera hasta alcanzar un parking abandonado. Daryl paró el motor y tomó las manos de Judith en su izquierda para poder bajarse de la moto y ayudarla a ella.

- No vale abrir los ojos todavía, sinvergonzona.- Le dijo pinchándole la mejilla, Judith intentó golpearle sin éxito.

El menor de los Dixon cogió la ballesta echándosela por encima del hombro izquierdo y el poncho que aún seguía arrastrando a pesar de los años. Con cuidado y dando gracias a lo pequeña que aún era, cogió a Judith en brazos pegando su pecho contra el de ella, obligándole a mirar el camino que dejaban atrás si se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Daryl caminaba a paso lento sobre la arena, esquivando piedras y restos de ramas que habían sido arrastradas por el propio mar o el viento. El crujido de los granos bajo sus botas fueron silenciándose a medida que se acercaba más a la orilla. El rugido de las olas arrancó un escalofrío a Judith quien se aferró a su cuello temerosa, escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello.

- Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.- Le aseguró Daryl en su oído reajustando el peso de la ballesta a su espalda avanzando hacia el agua.

A penas quedaban unos metros de separación entre las dos figuras y las aguas azules. Daryl miró la vasta extensión de agua azul en movimiento frente a él. Sintiendo un nudo en el fondo de su estómago, se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz, inquieto, nervioso. Tragó grueso y dejó la ballesta en el suelo junto a ellos antes de descender hasta quedar de cuclillas sobre la arena y posar los pies de Judith sobre ella. Un grito de miedo escapó de los labios de la niña al intentar moverse y sentir el suelo ceder bajo sus pies.

- No los abras aún, espera.- Añadió Daryl pensando que aún faltaba algo por hacer.

Deshizo los nudos de los cordones de las zapatillas de la niña y le ayudó a descalzarse, calcetines incluidos. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la línea que separaba la playa del parking en busca de cualquier tipo de movimiento sin encontrar nada.

- Au…- Se quejó Judith antes de terminar por agacharse, aun con los ojos cerrados, y tocar dubitativa la textura de la arena bajo las plantas de sus pies. Sus dedos se enterraron en el terreno pintando en su rostro una expresión entre curiosa y asustadiza.

Daryl la observaba en silencio cada gesto, la piel erizada de sus brazos desnudos al lucir una camiseta de manga corta. Antes de que los remordimientos pudieran alcanzarle y que el sol terminara de apagarse sobre las aguas, el cazador se deshizo de sus botas y calcetines quedando descalzo junto a la niña.

Cogió la mano izquierda de Judith en la suya, y la ballesta en la otra, tironeó de ella con suavidad para que caminaran hasta el agua.

El rugido de una ola más grande que las anteriores congeló los pies de Judith sobre la arena ya húmeda por la marea alta habida hasta el momento.

- ¿Confías en mí, Jude?- Le preguntó Daryl acariciando con su pulgar el envés de la mano de la pequeña. Judith le dio un leve apretón y avanzó un paso más.- No te asustes, no te va a pasar nada.- Le aseguró él al alcanzar el punto exacto donde la siguiente ola les mojaría los pies.

Viendo el ligero temblor que recorría la figura de la pequeña, Daryl se movió hasta colocarse tras ella y posar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Ya llega Jude…- Se reclinó sobre ella, susurrándole al oído.- Abre los ojos.

Daryl sintió como la respiración quedaba atrapada en la garganta de Judith al abrir los ojos y ver la ola rozar la punta de sus pies. La risa del cazador se entremezcló con el grito de la niña quien se removió inquieta entre sus brazos que la anclaban al sitio. Se colocó de cuclillas y posó su mano sobre la arena dejando que la siguiente ola la cubriera por completo.

Era una sensación tan… distinta a todo cuanto conocía. El ruido de las olas al romper contra las rocas, el graznido de alguna gaviota que regresaba de mar abierto, el olor… ese olor…

- Esto es el mar, princesa.- Le dijo en voz abrazándola contra su pecho para recibir la siguiente ola. Judith se volvió hacia él un instante, la humedad en sus pies atrajo su atención de nuevo.- Te prometí que lo veríamos.

Judith se agachó junto a él y rozó dubitativa con su dedo índice lo que parecía la concha de algún molusco. Con gesto curioso la desenterró de la arena y dejó que el agua la limpiara por ella.

- Es bonita, ¿no te parece?- Le preguntó enseñándosela. Daryl asintió y movió su mentón para que centrar su atención de nuevo en el mar.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Judith guardó silencio recorriendo con sus ojos azules la superficie frente a ella. Abrió la boca varias veces intentando dar con las palabras idóneas pero era incapaz. Daryl la comprendía mejor que ninguno. Era también la primera vez que lo veía de verdad y no sabía qué decir.

- Azul.- El cazador rio ante la palabra de Judith quien se volvió hacia él pellizcándole la mano que mantenía pegada contra su estómago sobre la camiseta.- Grande, frío y…- Arrugó la nariz en un mohín.- Mojado.

- Eso es, azul, grande, frío y mojado. – Judith sonrió y alzó la mirada hacia la gaviota que les sobrevolaba.

- Me gusta.- Comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha agitando los dedos bajo las olas que les alcanzaban bastante más relajada.

- Aún falta lo mejor.- Le aseguró Daryl logrando que los ojos de Judith se abrieran más por lo que pudiera significar eso.

- ¿Sí?- Daryl asintió e intentando no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, se sentó sobre la arena con Judith sobre sus rodillas ahorrándole mojarse más allá de sus pies.

- Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco.

Daryl sujetaba el cuerpo de Judith con cuidado, miraba absorto el vaivén de su melena rubia mecida por el mar. Frotó sus brazos para darle algo de calor hasta que se deshizo de su chaleco y cubrió su cuerpo con él.

- ¡Ala!- Proclamó excitada Judith dando un bote sobre sus rodillas estirando su mano hacia el frente allí donde el sol era engullido poco a poco por el mar.

Naranjas, rojos, azules y morados de todas las tonalidades se abrían paso por el cielo tiñendo sus propias pieles de la calidez perdida durante el día. Parecía que un gran fuego estuviera siendo apagado por las fuerzas de las olas, sometiéndolo al infinito poder del océano.

Era un gran espectáculo que parecía haber perdido su significado desde que los caminantes aparecieron en la fotografía. Y era una pena. Instantes como ese, fenómenos rutinarios, sencillos pero mágicos como ese, debían ser reconocidos por aquellos que aún se mantenían con vida. Debían apreciarlos.

- Me gusta el naranja.- Musitó Judith en un hilo de voz.

- A mí también.

Pronto el sol fue apagado por las aguas y sus miradas se ajustaron a la pérdida de luz poco a poco. Judith se giró sobre sí misma, mirando con una gran sonrisa al hombre que le sujetaba.

- Aún no ha terminado.- Judith se giró de nuevo hacia el mar encontrándose con la negrura más absoluta rota por un rayo blanquecino que surcaba el cielo.- Más arriba.- Le instó Daryl obligándole a alzar la mirada hacia la extensión oscura de cielo sobre su cabeza salpicada de infinitas estrellas allá donde miraran.

Una exclamación de asombro abandonó la boca de la niña quien giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando verlas todas.

Pocas eran las cosas buenas, o razones positivas que cualquier superviviente a ese caos podía encontrar cuando caminaba por ese nuevo mundo. Una de ellas, al menos para el menor de los Dixon, era esa: la capacidad de poder ver el firmamento sobre sus cabezas por la falta de electricidad.

Años atrás jamás podría haber visto esa lluvia de luces brillantes y titilantes sin tener que adentrarse millas, lejos de cualquier ciudad. Años atrás cuando no era nadie en ese mundo más que un paleto siguiendo a su hermano, no habría tenido la oportunidad de hundir sus pies en el océano. Años atrás se habría reído al imaginar que vería un atardecer como aquel, en una playa como esa, con una niña de diez años sobre su regazo.

Definitivamente, el mundo había cambiado.

Daryl miró por encima de su hombro al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de voces y pasos acercándose por la arena.

- Hacía tiempo que no las veía así…- La confesión de Beth, abriéndose paso por la arena junto al resto del grupo, fue arrastrada hacia ellos.- Es… Hermoso.

El cazador sonrió al escucharla. No lo diría en voz alta pero, jamás había estado más de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

_Aquella conversación en la cabaña en el episodio 4x12, esos "yo nunca" que ambos confesaron, fueron la mecha para fraguar esta idea. Y parte de ella la reflejé en el corto que os comenté al inicio, así que una vez terminado aquel pensé… ¿Por qué no arrastrarles hacia la costa? Y eso hice. La costa Este estaba más cerca pero, en fin, estirar un rato los piernas no les vendría mal, ¿no? Que los caminantes casi se los merienden de camino, es una nimiedad jajaja_

_Como ya he comentado con anterioridad alguna vez, creo que Judith es el catalizador perfecto para que Daryl pueda dejar atrás muchos "yo nunca"'s de su niñez y verlos cumplidos. No sé si con los años Daryl se comportaría de esa manera, y no sé si llegaremos a verlo en la pequeña pantalla, de ahí el futuro "utópico"... _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí con los niveles de azúcar bien, mil gracias por el tiempo que habéis invertido leyendo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo será más que bien recibido. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
